The present invention relates generally to a fuel mixing device, and more particularly to an improved fuel mixing device for an internal combustion engine which improves the fuel efficiency of the engine to obtain a more complete utilization of the power transmitting properties of the fuel.
A great number of fuel mixing devices or carburetors for internal combustion engines exist in the prior art. Many of these have been designed to increase the fuel effieiency of an internal combustion engine usable in an automobile. Such design efforts have been increased in recent years due primarily to the shortage of gasoline and other petroleum based fuels. Although these attempts have resulted in fuel mixing devices with some increase in fuel efficiency, none of these devices has led to a carburetor design in which, under certain conditions, the fuel efficiency can be increased as much as two or three fold.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved fuel mixing device or carburetor for an internal combustion engine capable of dramatically improving the fuel efficiency of such engine.